


chrollo got a flat ass 😢😢😢

by grrrsss



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrrsss/pseuds/grrrsss
Summary: one day hisoka points out that chrollo got a flat ass, chrollo gets upset and starts training that booty 😜😜
Relationships: Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	chrollo got a flat ass 😢😢😢

“put yo seatbelts on ❗❗” hisoka said as he was about to drive, chrollo was sitting in the passenger's seat. “pshhh, yolo ❗” chrollo said confidently, i mean who could possibly stop this man? hisoka started driving, when they reached the highway he suddenly took a sharp turn “tf you doing hisoka???? you finna get us killed hoe 😤😤” chrollo said, with a worried tone. “trust me, it's gonna be fine 😁” in that moment hisoka wasn't paying attention to the road and they inevitably crashed into another car “BITCH LEMME DRIVE BLIND CLOWN ASS” chrollo said angrily, switching places with hisoka. while they were switching seats, hisoka noticed something. “damn boss, your ass is really flat lmao.” chrollo blushed and said “s-shut up !!! my ass isn't flat!!”

hisoka smirked and said “lmao sure, anyways imma head out cus this is getting kinda boring. PEACE 😁✌🏻” chrollo was baffled at the fact that hisoka had just left without any kind of warning, but he had other problems to deal with. the car that hisoka had crashed into was in a severe state. the passengers of the other car started getting out. chrollo looked closely to see who it was, he was shocked “FUCK NOT THOSE KIDS AGAIN SHIT UGH” he complained as he recognized those annoying faces. it was gon and killua! as they came closer, chrollo stepped out of the car as well and awkwardly just stood there.

“LMAOOOO LOOK WHO IT IS GONNN, MR FLAT ASS IS HERE 😂😂😂” gon and killua started snickering “do they really think i have a flat ass??” chrollo thought to himself, contemplating whether he should start doing some squats. “but uh we gotta go cus we have to find my dad,,, so BYEEEE” gon said, as killua hit him on the head “bro are you forgetting the fact that this dumbass literally crashed into our car 🙄” gon scratched his head “oh right, lmao i forgot,,, but what are we gonna do about it then?” killua stopped for a second and thought about it “uh idk,, maybe we should just go after all” gon and killua then dashed away and left. chrollo was still just standing there, trying to process what just happened. “well fuck, i'm alone with no backup and MY FUCKING CAR CRASHED.”

chrollo then started questioning his existence, why he was who he is, why he kills so many people. he started thinking on a philosophical level, still just standing there in the middle of the road. he then manifested all of his wisdom into his ass. he used all of his nen and experience to enlarge it to an extreme level where not even the queen herself, nicki minaj couldn't compare. “i have done it, i finally have the juiciest, most volumptious, fattest ass to ever exist!” chrollo triumphed as he walked away from the scene, and when he eventually reached the phantom troupe's hideout, everyone stared at him amazed. hisoka noticed him and started whistling “damn boss, you finally built your 🎂🎂” chrollo rolled his eyes and sat at his usual spot. “can i tap that ass boss? 🥵😻” hisoka asked, getting lowkey horny. chrollo frowned and said loud and clear, “NO ❗”

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this was but i hoped u enjoyed lmao


End file.
